


Inspiration

by MissKaywinnet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Dean, Cas Needs Inspiration, Coffee Shops, Crowley (mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, Frottage, Jo Ships It, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Scientist Castiel, Scientist Charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaywinnet/pseuds/MissKaywinnet
Summary: Scientist Castiel is feeling frustrated at work, luckily his local coffee shop serves some excellent distraction in the shape of a handsome, green eyed barista, but is his interest reciprocated? He is about to find out!





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic shared, please be kind! Also apologies for the substandard tagging.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, so any mistakes let me know! 
> 
> Thanks!

The dark haired man slumped over his desk banging his head against the pile of notebooks and papers scattered in front of him. An atmospheric research scientist studying at Sioux Falls University, Dr Castiel Novak had been trying to write a paper on his most recent work for two weeks and the words were just not coming out. He felt impotent, like he wanted to run a mile at full speed and sit perfectly still, both at the same time. He let out a low groan of defeat. A cheeky looking red-head poked her head around the corner of the cubby divider, lifting off her enormous, oversized headphones.

"What's wrong Cas; writing not going well?" she asked.

"Its fine, just not what I wanted. I can't get the ideas out of my brain and onto the page!" Cas moaned, lifting his head as he ran his hand through his already messy dark brown hair and over his face, catching on at least a day's growth of dark stubble. "It's....... deeply frustrating."

"You should get out. Change of scenery and all that. You know they say you shouldn't work at your desk for more than 20 minutes without getting up and moving around."

"Charlie, of all people you should understand that 'they' generally make things up to suit 'their' own best interests." Cas said, miming the air quotes with sarcastic animation. "Who is 'they'? Where is the empirical data to support that strangely specific statement?!"

"Fine, how about this then: I have two more hours to get this coding on my simulation done before I need to run the computer model for the night or I won't get the data I need. And you are distracting me with your moaning and groaning. So go away before I hurt you."

Cas shot his fellow scientist a flat-eyed glare. He really had to stay and finish this damn paper..... but he did need more coffee. Surely a trip to get caffeine was justified. He stood up, his back cracking as he did so (just how long had he been sat in that one position anyway?! Man he missed fieldwork) and lurched over to the coat rack to grab his tan trenchcoat.

"Caffeine, Charlie?" He snapped at her headphones with his fingers.

"Large caramel latte pleeeease! From the good place, not the awful campus stuff!"

"Ok, ok - coming right up." Cas grinned, that shop was over the far side of the Uni, but worth it! Their coffees were always delicious.

"Take your time Frodo." Charlie shot back, not even removing her headphones. _How does she do that?!_ Cas thought.

 

As he left the large, square, depressingly ugly Environmental Science building, the wind picked up Cas' coat and flared it out behind him. Autumn was well on it's way, the cold gusts making him glad of the trench coat he threw on over the dark purple jumper and jeans he wore in to the office this morning. He stretched slightly as he looked out across the campus.

_Charlie was right - I needed to get out._

As he made his way across the street toward the coffee shop, he had his mind on his paper. _Perhaps I should cite, Professor Crowley?_ Although his work wasn't directly related to Castiel's, he is a senior scientist. _I mean he might review the work and it might help me get published if Crowley thinks he will get an extra citation out of it.._ he mused.

Because of this it wasn't until he looked up as he reached the coffee shop that he remembered the other delicious thing about that particular coffee shop - the new barista.

Castiel sighed. _Dean_ , his name tag read. He was gorgeous: freckles, dark blonde hair, verdant green eyes with little crinkles that appeared at the corners when he laughed - which was often. Not that Cas had been watching him. But maybe he had been buying more coffee from the shop recently than his meager University salary would realistically support. What? Academics _run_ on caffeine! It was an essential purchase, really it was...

Cas knew he was dreaming when he thought about the tall man in the khaki green apron. He was probably straight. And dating one of his fellow baristas. The chirpy slender blonde or the sarcastic brunette. And he saw hundreds of cute young undergraduates every day - _why on earth would a man like that look twice at a boring guy like me?_

Cas let a small frown cross his face in annoyance at himself and his stupid fantasies as he pushed open the heavy door to the brightly lit coffee shop. _Stupid green eyes._

 

_*****************************************************_

 

As the bell over the door jingled brightly, Dean looked up automatically. When he did, his heart jumped a little in his chest - it was him! The handsome dark haired guy who had been coming in pretty much every day for the last week. Mr Flat White, one brown sugar. The guy with eyes the colour of the sky at night, a blue so deep he could... wait a minute - this was getting a bit overly mushy. Dean gave himself a small shake.

 _No overt fantasies during work hours, Winchester!_ he berated himself. He checked his watch, this wasn't when the gorgeous blue eyed man usually came in though - it was much later. And he was frowning, perhaps something was wrong. Boy wold he love to kiss that frown off his forehead, running his fingers through hair already wild and tousled. Then move his lips lower, to that strong jaw, covered in dark stubble, running his mouth down his neck, peeling back his shirt to... _WOAH red light!!! Put the brakes on there._ Dean looked around nervously, but it was pretty quiet today, just him and Jo and only two other customers tucked away on their laptops. He turned back just as the guy came up to the counter and cleared his throat with a shaky half chuckle.

"Hi, welcome back to Ellen's!" The man's eyes widened in surprise. _Welcome BACK?! Smooth Winchester, real smooth._

"Uh hi, I guess I have been here a fair amount recently - I'm impressed you remember though." Good grief, that deep gravelly voice had Dean's toes curling, he just wanted to pull up a chair and ask the man in the trench coat to read to him for the rest of his life. Preferably whilst naked.

"Oh er, yes, well we value our regular customers here at Ellen's! Flat white, one brown sugar right?"

"Yes, that is correct" the dark haired man answered, flushing slightly - and wouldn't Dean love to know the reason behind that flush. "And a large caramel latte as well please, to go?"

"Sure thing, can I take a name?" Not that he needed one, - _Castiel (but Cas is better)-_ he remembered from before, an unusual name that would stand out even if he wasn't crushing hard. But that would seem just a _little_ too stalker-y for his liking.

"Yes, I'm Castiel."

"Hi, I'm Dean."

Cas laughed, "yes I know" he said gesturing to his large name badge, "but it's nice to be formally introduced." He grinned, a wide happy smile that erased any trace of the frown from earlier. An infectious, gummy smile that had Dean grinning in return. _Oh man, I'm so gone._ Dean thought to himself. He took Castiel's payment and moved across to start making his order.

Usually Dean would let the man drift away whilst he either served the next customer or prepared the drinks, but _usually_ there were more customers - or one of the other staff at Ellen's were working with him, but today he was up here by himself and there was no-one else waiting. He seized the opportunity.

"So, afternoon coffee break?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," Cas replied, looking back from gazing absently at the noticeboard, the small frown once again creasing his forehead. "I mean, yes, I was in urgent need of coffee and my office mate demanded the good stuff."

Dean laughed, "Glad to hear I've got the good stuff" he quipped back, then instantly flushed - what was he thinking! He hardly knew the man and he was flirting, badly, with him out of the blue!

Castiel laughed out loud in surprise, another genuine, happy expression filling his face before he muttered, "you certainly do" in a way that Dean thought he wasn't supposed to hear, making him feel quietly excited. The handsome, blue eyed guy with the epic sex hair was interested? _YES!_

"Where do you work?" He asked, moving the conversation on, but holding Cas' attention whilst swiftly slotting the portafilter into place and starting the coffee brewing.

"Oh over at the university, in the atmospheric sciences department." Cas replied. He didn't follow that up, clearly not expecting Dean to be interested. Little did he know...

"Wow awesome! I'm almost done with my elementary school teacher training qualifications - but atmospheric science must be really fascinating! What are you looking at right now?" Dean quickly ran the milk under the steam wand to heat it up then started putting the last touches of the coffees together.

"Oh, well, I'm interested in the impact of volcanic eruptions on the atmosphere, how the different aerosols and chemicals that come out with the eruptions can change the climate, both in the short term, but also I'm working with a team modelling the long term impacts of volcanoes on our planet's climate systems."

Dean had finished putting the coffees together as Cas spoke and now he stood staring at the slightly shorter man, who gazed right back. His face had brightened as he spoke about his work; he seemed so passionate - Dean was enthralled.

"Wow, that is so cool!'" he exhaled. "I'd love to hear more about it, more about you...." he stopped, suddenly uncertain.

 

_*****************************************************_

 

Cas stared at the taller man, _Dean_ , his mind whispered treacherously. First the almost flirting, now this? It couldn't possibly be true... was Dean _interested_ in him? Cas had laughed when he had made that bad pun and been surprised when Dean had remembered him, then flushed with pleasure when he even remembered his drink. He had been impressed when he heard how Dean was working at teacher training qualification as well as working at the coffee shop, but this...

The staring continued, like Dean couldn't say more, but didn't want to let the moment go and Cas, well Cas was just trying to figure out what he should do next.

"I would like that."

 _WHAT WAS THAT?!?_ Cas railed at his stupid mouth for speaking before his brain had a chance to intercede. _I would like that?!_ Of course his brain wasn't really much help right now, all it was thinking was yes, it WOULD like that; as long as 'that' included Cas getting his lips on Dean's, sweeping his tongue into his mouth and kissing him breathless. And then...

Dean blinked and smiled, "Excellent, let me give you my..." but Cas was never to find out what Dean was going to give him, because as Dean stepped forward to hand Cas his coffees, obviously as a prelude to something else, Cas also stepped forward, colliding with Dean, but more importantly with the coffee, which crashed into his jumper spilling all over him in a scalding mess.

"Oh no! Oh shit! Cas I'm so sorry! Holy crap - JO!" Dean's hands were everywhere, patting him down with a cloth, swiping at the mess as he turned and yelled out the back. Cas just stood in shock as the wet foamy mess dripped all down his jumper onto the floor.

"What?!" came a yelled reply from the back of the shop.

"I need you to cover, I've had a bit of an accident!" Dean called back. Cas felt the colour rising in his cheeks as he realised the two other patrons were now starting to stare and he turned to Dean embarrassed. "Dean it's ok, I'm just going to go.."

"No Cas don't be silly, we have to get you out of that wet jumper or it'll stain, also you might be burned!" Dean looked worried now, but as his co-worker, the short blonde woman came out and started to cackle at him he quickly spun in front of Cas, blocking the man from her view.

"God damn it Dean, you are a disaster area, you know that? If we weren't practically related my Mum would fire your ass!" she laughed.

"Yeah well with a mouth like yours you're lucky she owns a shop to give you a job, now just cover the front whilst I help Cas." Dean responded, tugging on Cas' arm to lead him to the back of the shop.

"Wait, Cas?!" The blonde asked, surprised, but they had disappeared already. "Well played Dean, I hope you finally get your crush!" she smiled, then groaned, looking at the mess on the floor. "Dammit."

 

_*****************************************************_

 

Dean couldn't believe it, first he had made an ass of himself in front of Cas, who turned out to be FULLY AWESOME, then Cas had said yes to seeing him more, then he had practically thrown his order all over him? Great. Good going. This would all have been a disaster except, now they were stood in the small staff bathroom, and Cas was pulling off his trenchcoat, folding it neatly before placing it on a stool.

Now he is pulling off that soft, dark purple jumper and Dean gets a tantalising glimpse of a soft abdomen and mouthwatering hipbones before the jumper is off and lands in the sink, where Cas turns on the tap and starts to rinse. Through all this, Dean has only been able to watch, feeling hot and edgy, like something momentous is about to happen. He looks at Cas who winces as he bends over the sink and, suddenly worried, moves up behind him and spins him round to pull at the hem of his dark t-shirt. Which is also soaked in hot coffee.

"Cas are you burned?" he asks in worry, sliding the shirt up Cas' chest, running his fingers over the skin looking for marks, suddenly all up in Cas' space. He doesn't immediately notice that Cas' breathing has become rapid, his colour is high and his eyes are fluttering, but he does notice when Cas's hands land on his hips and _squeeze_.

"Dean..." comes the tortured moan, "please...."

Dean realises then that he has his hands mostly under Cas' shirt and is standing very close to the shorter man. Realising the position he finds himself in, his gaze flickers to Cas' mouth as he licks his lips and asks, "please what Cas, what do you want me to do?" Dark intentions thread their way through his voice and Cas gives an involuntary shiver when he replies:

"Touch me, please touch me!"

Dean growls as he pulls the shirt all the way off Cas, still checking that he isn't hurt, before crowding Cas against the wall with his larger frame, sliding his leg between Cas' he runs his hands over the dark haired man's chest and back. Moving his mouth close to Cas' face he breathes "I want to kiss you now Cas, I want to kiss you and touch you all over!"

"Yes! Yes!" breathes Castiel and Dean slides his mouth over the plump pink lips, feeling them slightly chapped and absently wondering if Cas chews at his lips whilst working. That thought is swiftly banished by the noise that Cas makes when _Dean_ chews at his lips, pulling the lower lip gently between his teeth causing Cas to buck up along his leg, grinding their crotches together. When Dean feels the hard length of Castiel pressing against him all of a sudden, he is shocked back to reality and pulling apart a little, he presses his forehead to Cas'.

"Wait, wait.." he gasps, trying desperately to catch his breath at the sight of the gorgeously disheveled man plastered against him. "Wait... I meant what I said out there."

Castiel pulls back a little to look at him quizzically, tilting his head to one side slightly as though trying to understand.

"I want to know you, to know all of you, properly." Dean can't help but smirk a bit at the innuendo there, but continues "I really, really want to continue this too, but I'm kinda at work and so, can-I-take-you-out-tonight?" He rushes the last part, unsure of the response.

Cas blinks, but then is quickly pulling himself off Dean, moving away to a more appropriate distance. "Of course," he intones, "you are right this isn't the place. But I would like to get to know all of you better too, Dean." And then he quirks his eyebrow in a way that is positively provocative and has Dean moving back towards him, before he stops himself grabbing Cas all over again.

"Ok. Ok so when I get off work then."

Cas nods, grinning darkly, "After all, I know where to find you."

Dean smiles bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. "Ok well I guess I'll just.."

"Er, Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I will need to borrow some appropriate attire."

Dean stalls and then chuckles, "Yeah I guess you do! Here you can borrow my jumper and I'll put yours in the dryer for the end of the day." Dean reaches into a locker at the side of the room and grabs a thick knit beige cardigan. "Oh guess you'll need a shirt too, wait..." He rummages around and comes back with a comfortably worn blue shirt with 'Ellen's' stitched onto the pocket.

"Here you go. I'll er, just go make your order again..." And he makes a break for the front before the sight of Cas' enticing form draws him back in again.

 

_*****************************************************_

 

Cas grins as he walks up to the counter, dressed in dry, if different, clothing. The blonde at the front eyes him with a matching grin as Dean potters away behind the counter. Two coffee cups sit in a carefully folded carrier. Cas takes out the one that doesn't smell of caramels, writes something on the side and places it back on the counter.

"Dean, I'll be back for this later." he says, "Have a nice afternoon."

He sees the blonde snatch up the cup and whoop as she spies the phone number he left written on there.

As he makes his way back into the office, he hands the cup with a large caramel latte over the partition to Charlie, sits down at his desk and instantly starts typing.

"Hey Cas, didn't you want any coffee? I'm shocked!" comes the confused voice of his office mate.

"No Charlie, I guess I don't need it. I got something better." Cas replied.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Inspiration." Cas grinned, placing his headphones on and resuming his swift typing.

 

"Hey Cas, weren't you wearing a purple jumper before.....?!"

 

 


End file.
